


Glasses

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Jack's So In Love, Jack's Vision Sucks, M/M, Mark Is A Flirt, nothing but fluff, shameless fluff, unrealized love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's vision sucks and nothing has helped, he's tried everything from home remedies to getting new glasses, and still he can't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I read so much smut but all I write is angsty heartbreak and shameless fluff what am I doing

"Well Mr. McLoughlin, it appears that your eyesight has taken a turn for the worse since our last visit." The doctor's voice was bored and so was Jack, his stomach clenching at the thought of being in a doctor's office. He hated it, but he hated the headaches he'd been suffering from even more.  
"Yeh." He twiddled his thumbs together in his lap, wishing that he could just leave and not have to deal with it anymore. Talking about his bad eyesight wasn't going to do anything. He folded in on himself wishing that he could just disappear into his sweatshirt.  
"We're going to get you fitted for some prescription lenses-"  
"Glasses?"  
No, Jack couldn't wear glasses. He played video games and sat in front of a camera for a living, every day of his life, he couldn't make videos without being able to look into the camera and talk to his audience. The glasses would ruin it.  
"Yes, glasses would greatly improve your vision."  
"I can't," he interrupted, standing, intending to leave. "I have to work-"  
"My son is a fan of yours, I know what you do." The doctor smiled to himself and Jack felt caught. The one person who surely advocated against sitting in front of a computer monitor all day knew that Jack had likely ruined his eyesight doing that very thing.  
"I won't be able to do it, at least not in the same way."  
"Trust me, you won't need them if you're just playing a game, but I saw you try to read and it's clear that your vision is only going to keep diminishing."  
He refused. Jack absolutely would not be getting glasses. No way. 

The screen in front of him was a blur of colors and he squinted hard, wishing that it would just focus already. He clicked angrily, deciding to blame his inability to see on his monitor, slamming his mouse down. He glared around, flicking off the camcorder before angrily crossing his arms.  
He felt like a child rejecting his medicine but refused to give up. He didn't want to wear glasses anymore, he'd worn them into the shop and hated it. They didn't even help, though he wondered how much of that would be his unwillingness to look up from the floor as much as possible.  
He slid the glasses onto his face, the stubbornness resting on his mind like a weight as he took everything in. It was slightly sharper, he was able to read comments if he leaned into his screen, but it wasn't the amazing moment of clarity that so many people had described to him. He remembered when his sister got glasses and she acted like she was seeing a completely different planet, while his world was basically the same. The shape of his monitor was a little stronger and he didn't have to press his nose to the screen to see the words, but it wasn't perfect.  
A sharp ringing noise sounded through the room and he jumped, kicking himself away from the desk. He'd been so wrapped up in hating his stupid eyesight that he'd forgotten that he'd agreed to talk to Mark about his upcoming trip to America.  
"H-Whoa."  
Jack quirked an eyebrow up, not sure why Mark looked so confused. His stomach was flipping simply from the sight of his friend, his heart fluttering in his chest.  
He was so distracted by the sight of Mark that he'd forgotten his anger, captivated by his friend.  
"Hey, everything okay?" Jack pulled his beanie tighter onto his head, wondering what stupid thing his hair was doing to make Mark look at him like that.  
"You got glasses?"  
Jack's movements were quick with embarrassment as he raised his hand, fully intending to rip them off and throw them across the room. His face flushed bright red and he mentally kicked himself for not taking them off before answering.  
"Yeah, I don't like em."  
"Leave them on." Mark leaned forward, his voice more serious than Jack was accustomed to hearing. His chest tightened and he looked up at Mark, seeing the most beautiful hint of a smile on his face that wrenched at Jack's heart.  
"They aren't helpin' very much." Jack muttered, his face turning red.  
"Hopefully they'll help you see your watch so that you actually get here on time."  
"I was perfectly punctual!"  
"You were forty minutes late!"  
"Well _sorry_ to make you wait, I'm sure it was so hard for you." Jack laughed, feeling his mood lighten simply from talking to Mark. He always made Jack feel better, though he always felt a little off after their conversations.  
He hated hiding such a big secret from his close friend, hated himself for being too scared to tell Mark how he felt, but knew that he couldn't risk it. Even the tiniest bit of attention from Mark about his new glasses sent him reeling, his mouth was dry from Mark looking at him so attentively.  
"Try to make it on time," Mark smirked, making Jack's heart melt inside of his chest, "so that I can actually spend time with you."  
"I'll try." Jack smiled to himself, his fingers playing nervously with the end of his sweatshirt. "I still haven't found a hotel."  
"I thought you were staying with me?"  
Jack floundered for words, wishing that he could just be there with Mark instead of seeing him through a screen. He hated the distance and he hated his own cowardice, and he hated the idea of sleeping in a hotel room instead of in Mark's house.  
"You want me to stay with you?"  
"I didn't make up the guest bedroom for nothing." Mark must not know the effect that his smile had on Jack, because as soon as he flashed it Jack thought he was never going to be capable of rational thought again. "So I won't see you until like, midnight?"  
"Not a minute later."  
After ending the call Jack's first reaction was to pull off his glasses, but he paused for a moment. Maybe if Mark liked them they couldn't look that bad, even though his vision hadn't improved too much. If Mark thought it was worth a chance, Jack was willing to try. 

**Mark 12:13 am**  
_Hey, you gonna be here soon?_  
Jack's heart leapt into his throat at the thought of finally seeing Mark again. He'd been talking to him on Skype for so long he didn't even feel like a real person anymore, feeling more like one of the bots that Jack had attempted to talk to since he never saw Mark on anything other than a screen.  
Hurrying through the airport he saw Mark standing there and it felt like all the chaos of the last few days just washed away. Mark seemed so clear and perfect in front of him it was like he was a lame romantic comedy movie character, seeing the person they love like they're some sort of angel.  
Mark smiled at him and his legs barely held up under the weight of his body. He seemed so clear and visible after seeing a pixelated version of him on the screen for so long, almost as if he was clearer than anything else around them.  
Jack felt as if he could've vomited up his heart as Mark wrapped him up in his arms, feeling like he could die right there and be happy.  
"Hi." Mark's words were muffled from Jack's sweater and he let his hands fall to Mark's back, the feeling of his build under his thin shirt better than Jack could have imagined.  
He needed to respond but he felt lost in Mark. Glancing around he saw his blurred surroundings, hating the fact that he'd worn the lame glasses and he still couldn't really see anything other than the uncanny way his eyes were focusing on Mark.  
"Hi." 

"Sorry I got in so late." Jack mumbled, trying to keep his voice down as he sat down on the couch.  
"I'm just glad you're here." Mark smiled, sitting down beside him. Jack didn't feel tired, though he could tell that Mark was. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and took a look around, his surroundings still blurry despite his glasses. He watched Mark's head fall back against the couch, still appearing clearer than anything else in the room.  
Setting his glasses on the side table he let himself rest against the couch, trying to push away the thought of Mark sleeping right next to him. He tried so hard not to think about the man resting easily next to him, the man who made his heart race and his palms sweaty. He didn't want to think about the way that Mark could laugh and it could make Jack's whole world feel secure.  
No, he couldn't think about that. He couldn't think about the way he felt about Mark with him resting right there, didn't want to think about the way his shirt was rising up on his waist and Jack could see the little strip of skin on his hips. He couldn't let himself think about the videos Mark had done without his shirt and the effect it had on him or the way that Mark's mouth was open just a little bit and he was snoring in the most adorable way. No, he didn't want to think about his best friend like that, he couldn't let himself. He didn't want to think about any of it.  
He didn't want to think about the fact that even as he started to drift off to sleep, Mark still looked like the only thing in the room he could really see. 

"Mark." Jack nervously placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to shake him awake so that he could stop touching him. He wanted Mark to wake up so he could move to his own bed instead of sleeping on the couch all morning. They'd slept through the night, Jack awaking with Mark's head resting on his shoulder.  
"Sh." Mark muttered, his arm wrapping around Jack's shoulders and dragging him closer. "Couple more minutes."  
"Mark it's me." Jack didn't know who Mark was dreaming about, but his touch was driving him crazy. All that he wanted was to lean into it, to take in the uncanny details of Mark's face as it seemed to be the only thing with detail.  
"Jack." He mumbled, his face rubbing into Jack's shoulder once again, a sleepy smile growing on his face. Jack thought that his heart stopped as Mark's hand gripped his shoulder, holding himself as close as possible to his friend.  
Mark looked so perfect in the early morning light, even the littlest color changes in his blue hair visible to Jack without his glasses. He could see the tiniest hints of a scar near Mark's eyebrow and the lines in his knuckles where he gripped Jack's shirt.  
He didn't know what was going to happen when Mark woke up, but was willing to risk it. He didn't want to ask him to move away, he didn't want to wake him up anymore, he just wanted to stay in that moment. The sky outside looked like a blur of beautiful colors past the ability of his vision and he wished that he could see the sunrise happening, the source of the light that was making Mark look so perfect and clear. He was breathing slowly and Jack pushed his hair away from his face, barely able to feel his fingers from the numbing nervousness.  
"Am I pretty when I sleep?" Mark's voice was deep and rough from being asleep, Jack's heart stopping in his throat as he watched Mark's eye open. He felt like a deer caught in headlights, the tips of his fingers still resting in Mark's hair but he couldn't make himself pull away.  
"I, you wouldn't-"  
"You're not wearing your glasses."  
"Neither are you."  
Oh god, Jack sounded so stupid. He sounded like a little kid in his argument and Mark's smirk only caused his brain to melt into mush a little more. He sat up, Jack's arm falling uselessly at his side as Mark pushed his hair away from his face, so clear and perfect that Jack marveled at him. He knew he was staring and that he needed to say something to fill the silence, but nothing came to mind. He wanted to squirm under Mark's gaze, kind of hating the way that he was smiling at him. It felt like he was under a microscope, as if Mark somehow knew about his feelings and was loving the way Jack made a fool out of himself.  
"You're staring."  
He couldn't help himself, though. It felt so good to finally see something with such clarity, to be able to see Mark as if he was in high definition and everything else around him was blurred out, his grin the most captivating thing in the room.  
"So are you."  
  
"How's the headaches?"  
Jack wasn't quite sure how to respond to Mark's question. The controller was sticking to his hands from nervous sweat and he struggled to keep his eyes forward, but squinting for so long was making his eyes ache.  
"Not any better." He grumbled, hoping that Mark will just drop it and leave him alone. It was hard to keep his eyes forward and they kept betraying him, straying without his permission to the shape of Mark's body lounging across the couch in his sweats, giving himself a moments reprieve from the squinting.  
He wasn't sure why he didn't have to struggle to see Mark but he loved it. It gave him an excuse to look at him without feeling guilty about his feelings, or at least that's how he justified it in his own mind. He watched Mark's face twitch as he played the game, the little reactions that always accompanied his losses making Jack's heart flutter. "I bet staring at my gorgeousness all the time is what blinded you." Jack snorted at Mark's words, his face blushing a deep shade of red at the thought.  
"Maybe I should talk to you less."  
"Yeah, right." He could feel Mark's eyes on him and ignored it, though he couldn't help but straighten his back a little under his gaze. He didn't like the feeling of being watched, funny considering what he did for a living. He distracted himself by shoving the stupid glasses onto his face, anger bubbling up within him at the fact that he still had to squint to see the screen.  
"What's that supposeta mean?"  
"Can't imagine you not talking to me."  
"You're not as charming as you think." _What a lie oh god_ Mark could scream insults and gibberish and Jack would be swept off his feet.  
"I could charm your dumb Irish pants off."  
"You wish." Jack laughed internally at his terrible banter, but his brain always felt a little emptier than usual when he was around Mark.  
His fingers were harder to move and he wanted to squeeze his hands into fists as he felt Mark shifting on the couch, one of his hands resting on Jack's thigh. His eyes shut for a moment and he sucked in a deep breath, trying to compose himself but _Mark's hand was on his thigh._  
"Yeah I do." Jack could practically feel Mark's breath on his cheek as he leaned in closer but he forced himself to stay still. All of his friends made jokes about flirting with each other, he had to hold back his real feelings or it was only going to get worse and he wasn't sure he could stand the boredom that would accompany losing Mark as a friend.  
"What?" He turned, the game forgotten as he saw Mark smiling at him and he knew his self control was lost. He leaned in a little and watched Mark's smile widen, knowing that he was going to make a fool of himself but he couldn't help it. He had to take advantage of every moment before Mark pulled back, laughing at him and talking about what a good joke it was and his heart was crushed once again.  
In the back of his mind he noted the way that he could see every pore on Mark's face as if he had no trouble with his vision, maybe the glasses actually were working. He wasn't a fan of how he looked in them but if they gave him the ability to see Mark so perfectly it was worth looking stupid.  
"Not like I've never flirted with you before." His fingers squeezed Jack's thigh lightly and he couldn't help the moan that was stuck in his throat. It was like he couldn't get any air into his lungs with Mark that close and he wasn't used to something not being blurry and he wanted to take in every little detail; the patchiness of his facial hair when it got close to his mouth, the tiny little ring of dark gold that was hidden in the center of his dark eyes, he wanted to see everything.  
"We were jus' jokin," Jack leaned closer, his stomach clenching and he wanted to run away, to make up some excuse but he wasn't going to miss his chance. Mark was so wonderfully close that Jack could see each individual hair on his face and the amazing ridges of color in his eyes and he loved it.  
"Were you joking?" Mark's voice was low and it sounded so different from usual and Jack didn't feel like it was a joking situation anymore.  
"No."  
"Me neither."  
Jack leaned in, his whole body feeling like it'd been set alight with the touch of Mark's lips. They were warm and dry and a little rougher than the other people he'd kissed but they were so much better. He was insistent, even as the hand on the side of Jack's face knocked the stupid glasses askew on his face Jack didn't care, he felt like he was in a dream. The throbbing in his head calmed some at the feeling of Mark's nose brushing gently against his and his hands holding him close.  
Pulling away slightly Jack watched Mark smile, watching him carefully as he set the glasses down on the table. He wasn't as used to wearing them as Mark was and didn't want them to get in his way, he wasn't going to let anything get in his way. Before he closed his eyes once more he took in the sight of Mark's smile, just a little stronger on the left side of his face and the way that he didn't look even the slightest bit worried.  
He didn't know why Mark looked so perfect despite his terrible eyesight, but he didn't care. If he was going to see something so clearly, he was glad that it was something beautiful.

  
"I don't know what to tell you Mr. McLoughlin," the doctor flipped through his chart, Jack's fingers tugging nervously at a hangnail he was trying desperately to get rid of, "I just don't know what we can do for your vision."  
"The glasses helped a little." He insisted, feeling Mark's hand resting on his back calming him down a little. His stomach was in knots and he leaned in closer to Mark, glad that he wasn't alone.  
"Your tests show that your vision has gotten to an unsafe level, do you drive?"  
Jack shook his head, his hands growing cold as the anxiety gripped his body. He couldn't see? What was he going to do? The glasses had helped a little and he liked the contacts more, even if they were easier to forget than glasses. It had gotten easier to remember once he was around Mark all the time, but he could tell that his vision had slowly been getting worse over the years.  
"That's good, but I'm not sure what we can do for you. You should continue wearing your glasses as much as possible, and I'll have to call you once I've consulted with a few colleagues to get you the best information."  
Nodding, Jack let Mark's hand guide him from the room, his mind buzzing with questions. What if he couldn't make videos anymore? What if he couldn't play games anymore? Oh god he was going to end up relying on Mark too much and he was going to become a burden and he was going to end up alone again-  
"Guess it's a good thing I'm always the one that drives." Mark smiled at him, pressing a quick kiss to Jack's temple.  
Jack had never told anyone what he saw, he knew that they wouldn't believe him anyway. He'd tested himself for months, alternating between his glasses, contacts and bare eyes, but it always stayed the same. The trees around them looked like green blobs in the distance and he couldn't read the license plate of the car a few spaces away, but Mark still looked like nothing at all was wrong with Jack's vision. From the other side of the car he could still see the small hairs Mark had forgotten when he'd shaved the last time and the hint of a stain on the sleeve of his shirt, something that had confused him to no end.  
He saw Mark smiling at him as he unlocked the car, the Sun behind him making him seem angelic just as it had on their first morning together. His smile was the same, his eyes were the same, everything was the exact same, especially the way that his point of view looked like a photo that had been edited so that Mark was the only thing not blurred out. Mark didn't know what Jack saw and he didn't think he'd ever tell him, he'd keep it to himself.  
"It's a shame your vision's getting so bad," Mark's voice pulled Jack out of his own mind, drawing his attention away from the lips he had kissed so many times. "Soon enough I'll just look like an extremely handsome blob."  
"Nah," Jack smiled to himself, taking in the way Mark's hair was already getting light spots after being dyed a few weeks ago, "I think I'll always be able to see you."

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block sucks so if you have an idea or have seen any prompts you'd like to see pls leave them in the comments because I would love to write on them!


End file.
